Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking
"Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking" is the sixteenth episode of the second season of One Tree Hill and the 38th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on March 1, 2005. It's Keith and Jules' wedding day and the event has turned the town upside down. Brooke asks Lucas to take her to the wedding as his date, Nathan makes an important decision involving his marriage to Haley, and Jake and Peyton take a big step in their relationship. Meanwhile, Karen and Andy discover Jules' secret relationship with Dan. Synopsis Lucas is dribbling basketball along the sidewalk as he runs into Keith looking at the church that he and Jules will get married in later today. Nathan answers the phone to Haley and is rude to her over the phone. She tells him she is going to be on tv on she was hoping he would watch. Upset that's all she called for, Nathan tells her that she can't do anything to make it better and she has to live with that. Peyton wakes up to Jake in her bed as Brooke runs in to say her dad has a job interview and so she might be rich again. She then realizes Jake is in bed with her and gets Peyton to call her later with all the details. Nathan is stocking up his bag with food from his parent's fridge as Lucas walks in, he tells him that Haley called and also that he is going to miss Keith's wedding, and can't believe Lucas isn't. As Deb walks in, he walks out, leaving her alone and upset. She reaches for some pills in the drawer and takes them, thinking she is alone, Lucas watches from the corridor. Jules walks outside to see Dan waiting on the doorstep. He has bought her a necklace which Jules gives him back, but he insists it is her final payment. Jules tells Dan that someday someone is going to bring him down and she can't wait. Karen is baking at the cafe, for Keith's wedding, as Andy walks in, he reveals that Dan might be having an affair with Emily Chambers. Dan has been paying her rent and most financial costs, as the inspector looks for a photo of Emily, Andy warns Karen they have to beat Dan at his own game to win back Lucas. Nathan goes to see Whitey at the liquor shop, he tells Whitey they should stop the wedding. Whitey tells him that he should stick through marriage and he needs to stick by Haley. Lucas goes through Dan's drawers in his kitchen and finds that Deb is taking more tablets than necessary, as Brooke walks in and shocks him. She tells him her new safe-rides program is open and to spread the word. Brooke begs Lucas to go to the wedding, as friends. Lucas gives in and lets her go and as he addresses it as a date, the two get nervous together and tell each other it isn't a date. Brooke goes to see Peyton in her dress for the wedding, one she didn't sell at the garage sale. She tells Peyton that her and Lucas are going, as friends, but Peyton asks about Felix and she hasn't told him yet. Lucas goes to see Deb and asks if she is ok, especially after Nathan in the morning, he begins to tell Deb about how addictive drugs are that has had. Deb tells him to mind his own business and tells him to get out as he is way out of line. Karen and Andy are getting ready as Andy says he loves her, and then realizes what he has said. He begins stuttering on excuses as Karen turns round in shock and says it back to him. Jake comes to get Peyton and is amazed at her outfit and as the two confirm they both want to take it slow, they find they can't resist each other and slowly change their minds and begin to undress each other. Keith gets prepared for the marriage as Nathan looks at pictures of his marriage. Lucas goes to pick Brooke up and compliments her on her dress. Brooke and Lucas arrive at the wedding as he begins to ask about Felix. Brooke initially replies by saying he is great, but Brooke has lately found that she doesn't know if she wants a boyfriend as she feels so independent lately. Haley and Chris get prepped to go on stage. The manager tells her to take off her wedding ring as he wants the audience to believe that they are a couple. Haley declines but Chris tells her not to risk her career. Nathan puts on her interview. Haley corrects the host when he addresses her as Haley James, but then when asked if they are a couple, Chris interrupts Haley and says that the music never lies. At the wedding, Brooke hears Lucas call Dan his dad and is shocked at it. As she gets cold, Lucas gives Brooke his jacket, as she puts it on, and Lucas leaves, she finds a note in his jacket. As Lucas meets up with Keith, he finds him panicking and having a drink. He thanks him for being his best man as really are the best man and he is proud of him. As they talk, Keith sees Karen and goes to talk to her. Karen is glad to see Keith so happy and Keith appreciates her help with Jules. As Karen steps outside, she sees Andy looking worried. He has to go out to get something. As Lucas goes back to Brooke, he finds her crying as he read his speech. Lucas talks about the wedding and Brooke realizes how nice Lucas can be. As Peyton and Jake walk in, Brooke stands up immediately and accuses them of having sex. Keith goes to see Whitey who is complaining about the suit. Keith tells him his parents are on safari so won't come to see him getting married. As Whitey is shocked and is refused by his offer of Jack Daniels, the two hear Nathan shouting at the church window to stop Keith marrying Jules as marriage is all a lie. Obviously drunk, Dan catches him and Nathan threatens Dan to tell and blames Deb for his marriage breaking down. Lucas breaks up him and Dan as they start to fight and Nathan tells him what happened on tv on that pukes. Brooke then pulls up in a DW not I taxi and is overjoyed that he got smashed as she gets some business. Andy returns back to the church in a rush, he has the photo of Emily Chambers and as Karen opens the envelope, she sees Jules is Emily Chambers, just as she steps out of the car to marry Keith. Karen goes to see Jules in the wedding room and accuses her of having an affair with Dan. Karen is soon to realize what Dan is doing and Jules tells her that at first it was for money, but then she fell in love with him and pulled off the deal. Jules accuses Karen of putting him through too much and Karen slaps her. Fighting back, Jules asks Karen if she really wants to take true love away from him, but Karen wants him to know. Jules then begs her not to tell Keith as Deb calls her to walk down the aisle. In the reception, Brooke asks Peyton to blink once if he was bad and twice if good. Peyton blinks a load of times, and Brooke screams with excitement, shocking Peyton and Jake. Lucas and Keith take their positions at the church as Dan awaits to see them. Karen tells Andy she loves Keith and she believes her so isn't going to say anything. Deb walks down the aisle, followed by Karen. Then the music starts up for Jules as everyone stands up, Brooke more excited than most. As they wait for the bride to walk down the aisle, they are left waiting. Eventually, Andy walks in and tells Keith she left. The audience gasps as Dan smiles at his brother. Keith gets Lucas' keys and races after her, Karen races after Keith. As Lucas, Karen and Dan arrive outside, Keith pulls away in Lucas' car. As Lucas begins to blame Dan, Karen confesses she went to see Jules and threatened to tell Keith. Dan walks away smug, as Lucas scumples up his speech, he walks away from Karen, disappointed in her. Meanwhile, Nathan burns his and Haley's wedding wall as well as all the photos they have together. Keith gets home to find Jules has left him and finds her wedding dress on the bed. Jules cries in her car, as Karen asks Andy what they have done, she tells him she needs to see Keith and leaves Andy alone in the chapel. Dan laughs at his brother's misfortune and pours himself a drink. He goes over to the wedding cake and knocks the groom down and says to himself, one down, one to go, as Deb walks in the room. As Peyton and Jake arrive home, they try to get Jenny to say 'DaDa,' but instead, she says Mama and the two turn to see Nicki at her door. Deb goes to see Nathan at the beach and tells him she is going to help her get the happiness she can't remember. She gives him money and tells him to go and get Haley. Lucas goes to see Brooke and she tells him her dad got the job, but it's in California and they're moving next week. She tells him she doesn't want to go and begins to cry. Lucas comforts her and ask what they are going to do. Memorable Quotes :What can I say to make things better? Because I really want to, you know." :"You can't. See, that's the part you have to live with" ::Haley James Scott tries to make her departure up to an unforgiving Nathan Scott :"My dad has his final job interview with this giganto company today, they're taking him to play golf. And while my dad may not be the brightest tool in the...wherever-they-keep-the-tools, he can play golf like freaking Michael Jordan" ::Brooke Davis :"I just came by to let you know that my safe-rides program, D W not I, is officially up and running, so pass the word at the reception. You know, drunken, bitter bridesmaids and Deb." ::Brooke Davis to Lucas Scott :"Come on, love triangles are so last season" ::Brooke Davis :"Save a dance for me, Miss Davis" :"Ok...you old perv" ::Dan Scott talks to an unimpressed Brooke Davis :"Are you going to be ok?" :"Well, can your ego handle it if I tell you I just needed someone to get me in the door?" :"Not really" :"Then boy, I am going to miss you" ::Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis :"That part about taking chances, and believing in the possibility, even when life has given you every reason not to believe" :"That's what's so great about weddings. Two people coming together, and even if it's just for one night, they make us believe again." :"Stop I don't have anymore tissues" ::Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott discuss his best man speech :"Oh my god, you two totally did it" :"Brooke, we're in a church" :"So, if I can tell, so can he!" ::Brooke Davis shouts at Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagielski "I feel like a penguin" Whitey Durham on his tuxedo :"How could you do this to Keith after all he has been through?" :"You mean, after all you put him through?" ::Karen Roe yells at Jules who argues back against the accusation :"One down, one to go" ::Dan Scott as he has ruined Keith Scott's wedding and is now after Deb Voiceover :"Kahlil Gibran once wrote; 'You're reason and your passion are the rudder.. and the sails of your seafaring soul. If either be broken, you can but toss and drift, or else be held at a standstill in mid-seas. For reason, ruling alone, is a force confining; and passion, unattended, is a flame that burn to it’s own destruction." ::- Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) :"Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise, like a reward for persisting through life for so long, alone. A belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision to ignore or simply rise above the pain of the past. A covenant that once ties two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be better than one, like a team braced against the tempests of the world. And love, will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality, only an announcement to the world of feelings long held, promises made long ago in the sacred space of our hearts" :: - Lucas Scott (closing voiceover/best man speech) Music * "I'm Not The One" - Gigolo Aunts feat. Kid Lightning * "Cry" - Wonderful Johnson * "Broke The Furniture" - Earlimart * "Sidewalks" - Story Of The Year * "Chariot" - Gavin DeGraw * "Sleepers Awake" - Bach * "Now That You're Gone" - Ryan Adams This episode's title originated from the song Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking, originally sung by Snow Patrol. Trivia *Felix does not appear in this episode *Emily Chambers' North Carolina driver license has an expiration date of 7/22/2006 and her birthdate is 6/23/1974. In North Carolina a driver license expires on the driver's birthday. *Nathan and Whitey are seen buying beer and liquor at a beverage store. In North Carolina, liquor is sold exclusively in government-supervised stores which do not sell beer or wine. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Emily 'Jules' Chambers Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Andy Hargrove Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Nicki Category:Episodes featuring Jenny Jagielski